


and maybe you're too good for me

by sapphfics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Sometimes, Kara wishes she could fly.Or: a high school au in which everyone's got issues, Lena becomes gayer than she thought possible, and everyone loves James Olsen.





	and maybe you're too good for me

Sometimes, Kara wishes she could fly.

But, for the moment at least, Kara is tethered to the ground, left staring up at the clouds and dreaming.

She swallows as the obnoxiously loud school bell rips her away from her revery. She twists her fingers together to stop herself from shaking. Logically, she knows she really shouldn’t be this nervous about going back to school, but then again, she’s anxious about most things so it’s not exactly a surprise.

Kara pulls out her phone and re-reads Clark’s morning encouraging message, takes deep breaths.

 **Clark:** _Good morning! Make sure you eat breakfast, and I hope you have a great day because you deserve it! Love, your favourite cousin!_

Kara sighs, feeling herself smile. If nothing else goes right today, at least she knows Clark still loves her, and maybe that’s enough.

* * *

It’s James who spots her first, grinning at her from across a surprisingly empty hallway.

He has the kind of smile that's infectious, that brings light wherever he goes. He’s even made Cat Grant _laugh_ , a miracle within itself. It’s plain to see how he makes friends so easily, and yet, he still hangs out with Kara, when he could be with literally anyone else in their entire school.

It's days like today that Kara remembers how lucky she is to have him in her life.

“Hey!” James calls, and Kara makes her way to him as the students begin to file into their various classrooms. “So, what’ve you got first?”

“Math,” Kara replies and can't suppress her excitement. She's always been great at math, even helps Alex sometimes. 

“Ouch,” James replies, who doesn't share her enthusiasm. He opens his locker, which is tidy as always, his camera acting as a paperweight. “And on the first day too?”

“Yeah,” Kara sighs. “But I’ll be fine, I always will. How about you?”

“Photography,” James says happily, shoving a few books into his bag and placing the camera around his neck.

“Nice!” Kara says. “I’m sure you’ll do great!”

“Thanks,” James’ smile grows wider at her compliment. “This is gonna sound kinda weird, but would you mind taking a photo with me? I mean, it’s our last year and all, I wanna document it. Make a scrapbook or something, I’m not sure yet.”

“I’d love to!” Kara assures him.

James manages to snap about five pictures of the two of them in various poses before the bell rings again.

“Well,” Kara picks up her bag. There can't be more than two textbooks books in it, yet it already feels like she's trying to lift a house. “I guess we’d better get going.”

“Wait,” James says, although clearly a bit nervous. “Okay so, I’m supposed to photograph this famous new student after school for the paper, right?”

"Yeah," Kara raises an eyebrow.

“Well, with your cousin gone and this flu going around, there’s no one to interview her. So -” James trails off. It's an unspoken rule that they don't talk about Mike. 

“So, you want me to interview them?” Kara clarifies. “I’d be happy to.”

James sighs in relief. “You’re a real hero.”

“Sure,” Kara sounds sceptical. “See you later, okay?”

“Of course,” James confirms as he shuts his locker. "By the way, her name's Lena Luthor. She's easy to google." 

Kara spends her chemistry class googling Lena Luthor, writing down questions in her notebook, so she doesn't get overwhelmed by the smell. 

* * *

It’s hardly been a day, but somehow, Lena has already managed to gain a shitty reputation.

New record.

She shuffles past some teacher she doesn’t have, and even he shoots her a weary glance.

God, sometimes Lena gets tired of existing.

Still, she carries herself the way her mother taught her, as she sits in a chair at the back of a now empty classroom, back straight, head held high.

Why the hell a school paper wants to interview her, she doesn’t know. What she does know is that she needs to at least attempt to fix the damage that’s been done.

Or at least, she has to try.

She is staring at a crack in the wall when Kara walks in.

(In later years, Lena will claim she totally was _not_  staring at the place where a fifteen-year-old Kara had left a dent after smashing Maxwell Lord’s head in because he threatened to hurt Alex, and Kara’s knowing laugh will sound like a long forgotten beautiful melody.)

“Hi,” Kara greets, waving. Lena catches a glimpse of Kara’s smile and almost melts into the cheap plastic chair. “You’re Lena Luthor, right?”

“Lena, please,” Lena corrects, waving her hands slightly. “Being called by my full name makes me sound like my mother, who is the last person I want to be. And who are you, exactly?”

“Uh - I’m Kara Danvers,” Kara responds, fumbling with her glasses. She sits down in front of her, her notebook opens on the table, elbows resting on the desk. Lena doesn’t protest. “So, if it’s not too intrusive, what exactly do you want to do after high school?”

“I want to make a name for myself outside of my family,” Lena admits. She’s never said it aloud, not to anyone, not even Lex, but Kara puts her at ease somehow. “When I’m old enough, I mean. I wanna take back the company. Rename it. Use it for good, as cliche as that sounds.”

“Honestly, I think that’s amazing,” Kara says. “You, being your own hero.”

Lena chuckles. “I’d hardly call myself a hero, but thanks for the compliment.”

“You’re welcome,” Kara replies, smiling again.

“Do you interview all the new students?” Lena asks, tucking some hair behind her ear. “Or am I just lucky?”

“You’d be the first,” Kara admits.

“I’m honoured,” Lena does a slight bow.

Kara glances up at the clock that hangs like a limp rag above the whiteboard. “We over-ran into lunch, do you mind if we end it here?”

“Of course not,” Lena says, and silently prepares for spending lunch alone.

“Great,” Kara gets up and looks as though she’s about to leave, but then stops when she notices Lena’s stiff frame. “Hey, wanna come sit with me and my friends? I mean, it’s fine if you don’t, we just met and -”

“I’d love to,” Lena says and Kara beams.

* * *

Lena is watching Kara pour approximately five packets of salt onto her fries, and listening to Winn chatter on about a video game.

“Oh by the way,” Winn stops on his in-depth speech on the importance of the use of the blue shell in Mario Kart, and glances at Kara. “Kara, have we got that thing tonight?”

Kara scrunches her nose, pushing her glasses upwards. “I think so?”

“What’s going on?” Lena steals a fry from her plate and when Kara does nothing in retaliation Winn is shocked, because Kara shares food with no one. “If you don’t mind me asking, I mean?”

“Winn and I are in a group, kinda,” Kara begins.

“What? Like a band?” Lena pictures Kara with a guitar in a leather jacket and somehow gets gayer.

“Not exactly,” Kara is hesitant, ringing her hands together. “It’s like a support group.”

“I call it _The Shitty Parents Club_ ,” Winn grins and Kara winces slightly. “It’s kinda like _The Breakfast Club_ only with a lot more justified teen angst.“

“Oh,” Lena says. “Okay, then. You’re the only members?”

“So far,” Kara says. “But I think that’s a good thing, though.”

“Yeah,” Lena agrees. “So, what do you do?”

“Mostly we just sit around and talk shit,” Winn says, simply. “Oh, and occasionally discuss our tragic backstories. Me? My dad’s in prison. He was the Toy Killer.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Lena says, though she's apparently not weirded out that Winn talks about his father so casually, that he can joke about it. Kara supposes he's had his whole life to deal with it, that at some point he realised he's not his father and moved on. Maybe it's because Winn knows he'll never get out of prison. 

"It’s fine, Lena, I promise,” Kara assures her.

“Alright,” Kara takes a deep breath. “So, my mom used to be a lawyer, but then she became a politician, and she was very anti-environmentalist, sort of,” Kara can hardly meet Lena’s eyes. “She had her sister and brother-in-law locked up over some bullshit charges because they dared to oppose her or whatever. I mean, I know my aunt and uncle probably weren’t saints or anything but still. I guess my mom thought our planet has no chance of survival. Doesn’t matter."

"Why not?” Lena asks. “I mean, if she’s still in office, she could continue to fuck everything up, right?"

"She’s dead,” Kara says, flatly. “My dad, too. There was a gas explosion in our street, took out three houses.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena chews on her lip.

“You really don’t have to apologise,” Kara says. “It’s not your fault.”

Thank the skies for James Olsen, who appear seconds later to tap Lena on the shoulder and save her from the awkward silence that’s settled over them, and it’s like being drowned in a puddle.

“Hey guys,” James says, his camera still draped around his neck the way a king might wear fine golden chains. “Sorry to steal Lena away, but Cat wants the photos by this afternoon, so…”

“It’s cool,” Kara hums. “I’ll - We’re gonna miss her, though.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Lena picks up her things somewhat reluctantly. “I hope this isn’t the last time we talk.”  

“It won’t be,” Kara promises.

“Hey James,” Lena says, and it feels oddly formal to call him by his first name, given that they’ve never spoken before, but she just rolls with it. “You can get my good side, right?”

“Of course I can,” James says, though Kara doesn't think Lena could have a bad sight.

“Lena, don’t worry!” Kara laughs. “James is literally the best photographer I know, I’m pretty sure he can’t. And even if he does, I’ll love it anyway! Hell, I bet it’ll be so good I’ll put it on my wall.”

“I’ll buy you a frame,” Lena adds. She means it as a joke, but Kara looks completely serious.

“Well, my birthday is coming up,” Kara points out, and Lena makes a mental note to ask James what day it is.

Lena shares one last lingering smile at Kara before she and James head out.

//

Lena can only remember her mom smiling at her once.

She was a child then when her mother - her _real_ mother, not the monster who adopted her - had trapped her hand in the car door. Lena had heard her mom scream and immediately bypassed the passcode on her mom’s phone so she could call an ambulance. When Lena had been told the ambulance would take at least thirty minutes, she had jumped into the driver’s seat of the car and had determinedly told her mom that she was going to drive them there herself, even if she couldn’t see over the steering wheel.

Her mom had smiled so brightly that Lena almost forgot she was in pain, the polar opposite of how she had looked when Lena came to see her in the hospital. Lena wishes she’d have known that it would be the last time she’d ever her mother.

Lena tries to match this smile now, as James takes at least a dozen pictures of her.

 _A Luthor is always photogenic_ , Lilian’s prideful voice repeats in her head.

James brings the photos up on one of the school’s computers. It turns out that Kara wasn’t over-exaggerating about James’ photography skills because he somehow even managed to get a good shot of her blinking. Lena’s left absolutely stunned.

“So, Kara seems to really like you,” James says, far too casually.  

Lena almost chokes on air. “What? Really?”

“Well, yeah,” James confirms. “And you like her too, I can tell. Kara has that effect on people.”

“James,” Lena says, voice wavering. She feels stupid for asking but it’s better to be safe than sorry. She doesn’t want to lose the only good friends she’s had because of a crush. “Are you asking me if I have a crush on her? Because if you like her, I’ll back off, I just…I need to know.”

“Oh,” James says. “I mean, I’m not jealous, if that’s what you’re worried about. For one thing, you’re a good person, unlike her last boyfriend, Mike. I’d sooner punch him in the face than let him anywhere near her again, not that she can’t take care of herself.”

“Thank you,” Lena says. “For saying that about me, I mean. I know about the kind of things people say about me and...well...people don’t usually look past my last name.”

“Lena, I might be a photographer for a school gossip magazine,” James says. “But at some point, you have to learn to look past that kind of stuff.”

“Still,” Lena says. “Thanks anyway.”

“You’re welcome,” James says. He checks his watch. “We should go, only one more class then we’re free.”

Lena grabs her bag and leaves.

As soon as the door clicks shut behind her, James prints out the photo she liked best to give to Kara.

* * *

Last lessons should evoke nothing but relief that the day will soon be over.

But Lena hasn’t been in school all week and Kara’s getting anxious.

She taps her pen against her desk in a vain effort to calm herself.

She knows that she shouldn’t be this worried about someone’s she’s known for less than a day, but applying logic won’t stop the panic swelling in her stomach.

Winn, who’s sitting beside her and trying to look as if he’s concentrating, is her partner in chemistry. He looks exhausted and Kara silently wonders if his foster parents are fighting again.

(“I think our teacher might be trying to play matchmaker,” Winn had confessed earlier. “But...no. I mean, Lena’s great and all but...not my type.”)

Kara wishes she’d not been so nervous and given Lena her phone number, so she could at least text her and ask if she was okay.

There’s only one thing Kara can think to do to ease her mind.

She texts Alex to tell her she’s going over to a friend’s house and takes a deep breath.

* * *

Everyone knows where the Luthors live and when she arrives, Kara’s somewhat surprised her lawn isn’t flooded with press.

Kara knocks on the door hesitantly.

“Kara?” Lena answers in her pyjamas and a dressing gown and gasps when she sees her. “How did you get here?”

“I flew here,” Kara says and then bites her tongue. “On a bus?”

Lena coughs.

“You’re sick?” Kara says. Lena nods. “Oh, I’m sorry. Do you want me to go?”

“Come in, if you want,” Lena says, and gives her a small, encouraging smile. As much as she can manage.

“Have you eaten anything?” Kara asks.

Lena shakes her head.

Kara, to Lena’s surprise, immediately heads for the kitchen. “I’m making you chicken soup. It’s good for the soul, or something.”

They end up bringing down Lena’s massive duvet onto the sofa, watching _Carol_.

Lena doesn’t say it, but just being around Kara is making her feel better already. She thinks she could stare at Kara forever and never grow tired of it. She ends up falling asleep in Kara’s lap.

She doesn’t hear the car door slamming, or Lilian’s rather loud footsteps.

“Lena?!” She snaps. “What are you doing? Who is this?”

“Oh, hi M- Lillian,”  Lena says, jumping to her feet. “This is, uh, my friend Kara.”

Kara stands beside her, and holds out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs Luthor.”

“Pleasure,” Lillian says, not looking at Kara. “Lena, I need this room. You and your friend can move to your room.”

“Of course,” Lena says, as she begins to gather up her duvet.

Another woman stands in the doorway, one Lena does not recognise.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Kara Danvers,” the woman says. “How interesting to find you here, of all places.”

“Rhea?” Kara’s hands curl into fists. “What are you -”

Lillian cuts Kara off. “Rhea is my new business partner.”

Kara disappears from the house so quickly that - if Lena didn’t know better - it’s as she’s teleported.

* * *

Kara has to hold back tears the entire bus ride home.

All Kara needs right now is her sister.

Kara wraps her arms around Alex as soon as she sees her and Alex holds her for what feels like hours as she cries.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Alex asks.

“Mike’s mother...Mike...they’re back,” Kara explains. “He’s back. Like some ghost that we can’t get rid off.”

“Oh, Kara,” Alex soothes. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

“I hope you’re right,” Kara whispers.

Kara isn’t sure she believes anything will be alright again.


End file.
